rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Adiel Neleseth
Adiel Neleseth is a character created by Krazy Kat 91 and Lord Kisin, played by Lord Kisin. She is the cousin of Sylvari, similar in appearance, but notably carries the innocence of youth and a slight lack of confidence with her. History Early Youth Adiel was born to Raina Neleseth, a Healer of the renowned Neleseth Clan, and Ruor Naranta, the member of a signifigantly smaller Elven clan, that formed on Gielinor. Ruor was rather wealthy, especially with selling the furs and fruits of the forest his family collected, making him a fair partner to Raina, the youngest daughter, and thus, not able to inherit any wealth on her own. Ruor had taken Raina's name, being of a far inferior clan, he and Raina saw it as a need of keeping the Neleseth higher. Adiel was a happy child, ignoring most of the troubles of the world about her. As Raina moved, place to place, practicing healing, Ruor would go out hunting, supplying food, as well as selling his pelts for fine clothing for the family. Adiel would, a few times a year, meet up with 'Auntie' Saelyth and her daughter, Sylvari. Adiel and Sylvari got along well, sometimes acting like sisters. Serenity Adiel eventually reached her 156th year of age, and thus, her pubescant years were on the way. With these years rolling in, Adiel went to learn from Raina and Ruor, practicing her crystal healing, crystal singing, and archery. Adiel proved difficult to teach the crystal arts too, having a lack of confidence in her voice at this age, and otherwise, just a short attention span. She preffered the quickness of using a bow rather than creating one, picking up on some of Ruor's hunting. Needless to say, Raina and Saelyth found her unteachable at this point. So, Adiel was a bit unruly when it came to staying within the ideas of a Noblewoman, as Raina blamed Ruor for the interests of their daughter. It led to Raina and Ruor dissolving their partnership, and Adiel, by force, being taken to learn healing. Adiel still refused, leaving the Elven lands soon after Sylvari when she turned 206. Ardougne The runaway Adiel lacked her bow, eventually buying one from a human store with little more than her charm. The maple bow had become Adiel's trademark tool for hunting, and a symbol of her rebellion. Adiel soon approached her cousin, who was depressed between issues with the Vekon and the death of her unborn twins. Adiel, naturally, comforted Sylvari with her words, knowing exactly how to cheer her cousin up. She soon bought a house in Ardougne, around the marketplace where she could live in her gentle poverty peacefully. The elven woman began to hunt to the far south, in the Feldip Hills region, finding the Kebbit interesting. Adiel made many trips to the south, but only once did something go awry. Adiel found herself hunted. A group of Huzamogarb Goblins attacked her, dragging her back to their camp, where they had their way with her, then preparing broth to boil her alive. Hearing the screams, the nearby Magnushuun patrol intervened, attacking the Huzamogarb raiding camp. Snotfoot himself untied Adiel, giving her a teleport to the Ardougne Market to find help. Adiel found it in the form of Amara Vansalder, who healed her wounds with her lunar magic, and calmed Adiel down during the traumatic experience. The woom of her new child growing, Adiel ran off to Oo'Glog, to live with the Magnushuun who saved her, the only culture that would accept an Elf pregnant with a Goblin-Elf child. Adiel returned, after being pampered by the tribe's spas, near her expectancy date. Against the urges of Sylvari and Saelyth to abort it, Adiel's hardcore belief in the protection of all sentient life kept her going. She had her child, Herion "Bigeyes" Neleseth a few days later. Drazker Vekon IV, during his exile, found that this "Abomination" of a child should be removed, teleporting into the castle and attacking Adiel's bed chambers soon after delivery. She drew her bow, threatening to pierce his eye-holes if he took one step closer. Drazker Vekon was soon attacked by the guards, an arrow in his shoulder, he lept from the Castle window in his armour, escaping. The stressed Adiel realized, Ardougne was not safe for her. Soon after, she started moving, locale to locale, to raise her child to a point where he could survive without breastfeeding. Adiel also found, her bow was broken as part of the struggle. Safety Adiel left Ardougne, roaming Gielinor, home to home, with her child. Her adventures brought her as far east as Pollnivneach, north as Neitiznot, south as Karamja, and west as the Arandar mountains. As promised, Bigeyes was given to Snotfoot to raise in his tribe. Snotfoot, in turn, had to keep it a secret where the child came from, but Adiel would visit on occasion. She soon left, after receiving a letter from Saelyth. Saelyth knew Adiel was matured, after the mothering incident, and would likely be ready to try her hand at crystal healing once more. Adiel had slipped with Elvin Goldes (Saelyth), posing as her human cousin Lynda Goldes. The two practiced the healing art under wraps in the Worshipper territory. Appearance Adiel is a slender Elven woman, standing 5'11 in height. She is usually clad in rich silks when not hunting, and dyed cotton when she is. Her eyes are the common emerald green of the Neleseth, with stereotpical pointed ears of an elf. She is well-tanned, with flowing Blonde hair, usually beaded and braided, held in place with a flower-shaped pin. Adiel is known for buying home-made make-up, all natural. She usually paints her lips a soft pink, trimming her eyes lightly in black eyeliner, very light coatings of brown eyeshadow, and mascara. Her earings are green Elven Crystal, meant to draw more attention to her emerald eyes. As Lynda, Adiel dresses far more conservatively. She dresses in the very human corset, with a plain skirt attached. She wears a bonnet, showing a slight rebellious streak by allowing two locks of hair, one on either side, to stick out, breaking the Goldes' family tradition slightly. However, her ears are still hidden. Trivia *Adiel has had a love for dancing, learning Elven Style, and various forms of Human styles as a pastime. *She was, up until the birth of Herion, very similar in appearance to Sylvari. Afterwords, Adiel began to dress her more svelte form in a more modest style to exemplify it. Category:Characters Category:Elf Category:Kandarin Category:Serenist Category:Noble Category:Female Category:Healer